


[Podfic] Monster Fucker

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Monsters Are Known, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster Hannibal, Monster Lover Will, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMonster Fuckerby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:Will's preference in lovers is rather taboo especially for an omega, but he's rather content to keep continuing to bed monsters. He's never found a human alpha whose scent calls to him and doesn't expect to take a mate.When he comes to one of their sessions showing off vampire bites Hannibal is more than intrigued.He's thrilled.This is his omega, and he's not letting him leave until he makes that a reality.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	[Podfic] Monster Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606341) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wghsunh6fr9mbao/Monster%20Fucker.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:54 | 14.24 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are not necessary but always loved and appreciated.
> 
> Also, please remember, if you enjoyed this story, use the link above to go to the original work and leave comments and kudos for the author.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
